


A Different Wild Dance, Part II: You're My Wild One

by AnaSofia



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, but not really, i wrote another one, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Basically, it’s the same thing as before except with Helena Paparizou.





	A Different Wild Dance, Part II: You're My Wild One

Ruslana had only become a acquainted with Helena. When most of the time you’ve spent together was in public, talking to media, there wasn’t much time for side conversations. 

Ruslana wanted to spend more time with Helena. Because like Natalia before, she had feelings. Well, her cock got erect at the thought of her… and she had the same fantasies that she had with Natalia, but with Natalia, they were no longer fantasies. Quite obviously, she wanted to do the same thing that she did with Natalia, and make her fantasies with Helena true. Those are feelings, right?

Her cock hadn’t been bothering her much recently, since that long cumfest she had with Natalia… she had worn it out. But then she started having the feelings she had come back, this time for Helena, and now her cock was back to the way it was before she fucked and filled Natalia. That is to say, constantly erect, in the way, and hard to hide. 

Compared to the “seduction” of Natalia though, this would be a lot more simple, however. Although it seemed that she would only be able to satisfy one of her lusts, Helena went and won Eurovision. Which meant that Ruslana could go Helena’s hotel room personally congratulate her… and passionately make gentle love to her… who are we kidding, it’s going to be rough sex.

During the celebration , Ruslana got real close to Helena, touching her, and whispering something dirty into her ear. Ruslana’s massive cock rubs against Helena’s legs. Helena’s eyes widen as she feels this. She thinks, what the fuck? Ruslana tells Helena that she’ll come to her hotel room later in the night, and that she should be expecting her, and they will be having some fun.

Helena’s mind is all over the place as the night goes on. What the fuck was that? What did Ruslana rub on my leg? Was it a dildo? Or, does she actually have a cock? No, that was a silly thought, Ruslana didn’t have a cock, she was a girl, girls don’t have penises! 

But soon Helena would find out, Ruslana does in fact have a penis. Where did it come from? Not even Ruslana knows!

Throughout the night, Ruslana’s cock ached, thinking about pounding Helena’s pussy. All night she hid her erection, waiting for the chance to go to Helena’s hotel room

Finally, the after party had died down, most people having gone back to their rooms… or at least someone’s room to do whatever, not that it matters what that whatever is, we only need to know about Ruslana and Helena’s ‘whatever’.

Ruslana knocked on Helena’s hotel room door. Helena walks to the door wondering who could possibly be coming to her door at this time. She looks into the keyhole and realizes that it is Ruslana, and then she remembers the post contest event. Wait, was Ruslana actually serious?

Helena opens the door,

“H-hello.” Helena stammers a bit, being slightly nervous about might happen next. 

Ruslana just walks in, without word, but it’s not a very long silence, because Ruslana plants a kiss on Helena’s lips. They stay locked like that for a moment before it breaks. 

“Ruslana… I don’t really feel that way about girls…” Helena says, although slightly distracted by the bulge that had just been rubbing on her.

“But I’m not a normal girl” Ruslana says, pulling her panties down and letting her cock drop free from her skirt.

“Is that… real?” Helena asks. It already felt big when Ruslana rubbed it against her during the celebrations, and now that it’s free, it looks even bigger. Infact, since being freed, it is getting bigger.

“Yes, if you’d like, you can touch it if you want.” Ruslana says. Helena thinks no. But then something changes her mind. She’s not exactly sure what, but now she’s thinking yes.

She touches it, strokes it. It certainly feels real. She pulls down Ruslana’s skirt, and checks around the base to see if it might just be a dildo, but it’s not. She pulls down Ruslana’s skirt, and the cock no longer being restricted by the skirt, it now stands at full attention. 

Helena tugs at the base to make sure it’s real. “It’s so big… How did you hide this?” Helena asks. 

“It’s… hard… to hide. I don’t know why, but for some reason this material helps prevent massive erections” Ruslana says, gesturing towards her skirt on the floor. 

Helena looks over at the skirt on the floor. She doesn’t pick it up to examine it, she’s no scientist after all. 

Ruslana’s cock flexes in Helena’s hand, and Helena looks back at the impossibly huge monster in front of her. 

She wouldn’t- and shouldn’t start playing with this huge monster, but something, she’s not exactly sure what, is figuratively calling for her to stroke this cock. 

So she did. She began to stroke Ruslana’s thick cock, up and down. Rhythmically she strokes, mesmerised, hypnotized by cock, still unsure of why she’s playing with it, other than because it’s massive, which honestly doesn’t seem like a good reason, but for some reason, it actually does to Helena at the moment.

So she continues to stroke it. She strokes the massive girl cock. The unbelievable monster in front of her. Still unsure of why she’s got it in her hands, why she really feels like stroking it right now, and why she suddenly wants to suck on it. 

Helena lets her desires guide her, and she puts her lips against the tip of the cock. She very slowly lets Ruslana’s shecock part her lips. Or maybe it’s herself who’s doing the lip parting, she’s not entirely sure. The whole head, first, in her mouth. Another thing she’s not sure about, how this thing is fitting in her mouth. It’s huge. The cock goes deeper. Oh my god, how is it fitting? Helena thought it might be going down her throat. She was sure it was. 

And then it slid back out. Almost all the way out. And then in, and then out. Ruslana fucked Helena’s lips. She fucked her throat. Ruslana got faster and faster, fucking Helena. 

Helena wasn’t able to figure out how deep Ruslana’s cock was going, but Ruslana could see. Helena was able to take the cock deeper than Natalia, which Ruslana assumed was because Helena had more cock sucking experience. Of course, it was just an assumption, she didn’t actually know that. Helena’s throat was also a lot less resistant than Natalia’s, so quite quickly, Ruslana was now able to actually begin to fuck Helena’s throat. In and out the cock went, never fully leaving. Ruslana’s cock quickly sped up as she used Helena’s throat. Having her throat used like this by something this big was a new feeling. 

On one thrust, the girlcock comes completely out of Helena’s mouth, which surprises and confuses her. That is until the first rope of cum hits her tongue, and then her face. Cum just kept shooting out of this massive thing. Helena thought it had taken at least a minute before Ruslana stopped cumming. She was absolutely covered with Ruslana’s cum. 

“Oh, I forgot to say… I cum a lot.” Ruslana said.

Cum drips out of Helena’s mouth as she opens it to speak. She closes it quickly. 

“Let me help you…” Ruslana says, as she gets down in front of Helena, and wipes the cum off of her eyelids. Ruslana kisses Helena on the lips, and Helena shares some of the cum in her mouth with Ruslana, and they both swallow after seperating. 

Ruslana unzips Helena’s cum covered dress and helps her out of it, and it’s thrown to the side. Ruslana licks Helena’s face, taking a significant amount of cum with her into her mouth, and they kiss again. Helena does think that this face licking is weird, but she’s too turned on at the moment to say anything about it. 

Helena is now mostly clear of cum on her face, but now a bit wet. In the face, of course, down in her pussy is very wet. Without words, they get onto the bed. Helena spreads her legs, but she deeply wonders how that massive woman penis is going fit inside her. 

But it just sort of slipped in, entered Helena, slowly. Helena’s body slowly accepting the large member inside of it. Ruslana began to thrust, fucking Helena slowly, building up speed. Much like with Natalia, Helena came just from the slow fucking of Ruslana, but this time, Ruslana herself managed to last a bit longer inside, her first orgasm only coming as Helena had her second. 

Helena would have been satisfied with just that, two orgasms, but Ruslana had other ideas, as she started fucking Helena even faster, Ruslana using her massive load of cum as lube to speed up, fucking Helena into even more orgasms. Ruslana kept fucking, and cumming inside Helena. Helena was lost in pleasure, constantly orgasming on Ruslana's massive member. 

The night went on with constant orgasms from the two. By the time they were finished, neither had any idea how many orgasms they had had, and they were thoroughly exhausted, neither had enough energy to clean up the mess they had made.


End file.
